Maximum Ride: Futures Past
by Toaduss
Summary: Five years in the future, Max has left the Flock and the world is finally safe. But now something is threatening that peace so Max is being called back to the USA to work with the Flock she hasn't contacted in Five years... FAX eventually lil Niggy too
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE

Rated M for stuff in some future chapters

* * *

Prologue - Max

The harsh sound of my alarm clock rang through my new silent apartment, annoying me so much I slapped the snooze button, and then groaned at how the alarm clock shattered under my touch. I got out of my bed and walked to my window, drawing the curtains to look at the familiar view of New York City. I don't know how I could say it was familiar, seeing as I hadn't been here in over five years but the memories of me and the flock flying over this city were still fresh in my mind as if it were yesterday... ah, the Flock. I wonder; if someone told me how the future would be for us back then, would I have believed them? Probably not, but then again the whole world was completely different now.

I couldn't help but think of the changes as I left my room and headed for the kitchen to make my breakfast. Yes, I could cook now, and that was one of the many things which had changed about me since I left the Flock... Yeah, I left the Flock, that's probably the biggest change that has happened in the last five years, well for me anyway, but let me start it from the beginning, being as fair as possible with my story.

Five years ago, back when I was still into saving the world and other extreme sports, with Dad's help (I call Jeb dad now) we discovered that the centre of all our problems was centred in a base in Egypt. I had a bad feeling about going, seeing as finding the information was a bit too easy; but Brigid-The-Red-Head-Wonder convinced everyone that if we wanted to live a normal life we needed to deal with the source of our problems. She then decided to invite herself to Egypt with us, and that's when the trouble started. To put it as simply as possible, me and Fang got into a huge argument in front of the others. Basically it went like this;

"I don't trust Brigid"

"You're just being jealous" and ended like this,

"Choose me or her"

"When you act like this how can you not expect me to choose her?"

So, I got angry and flew off, leaving the flock. By the time I'd returned the house was empty and all was left was a note saying the kids were following Fang and Brigid to Egypt. I know it doesn't seem like much (probably because I didn't go into detail about what we actually said that day) but back then it really hurt. Then, a few days later I got a call from Brigid saying all the others got captured and she was the only one who escaped. Suspicious much? But I flew to Egypt all the same, taking her directions and walking straight into a trap... which had been laid by her (surprise surprise). Then of course, I eventually met up with the Flock and we beat the bad guys and saved the world – again.

Though after that everything changed, I wasn't talking to anyone in the Flock because I was so hurt. Everyone – even Fang, who had always backed me – chose Brigid and nearly got killed because of it. When the government offered us a safe home and education, I opted for the one in the UK and left without telling anyone but my mum and Ella. Now the whole world knows about – and surprisingly accepts – all the mutants so there isn't a need for my to hide my wings as I walk down the street anymore. Also, surprisingly me and the flock became famous because we were the ones who shut down the base in Egypt. Then, all the others ended up finding their real parents (Iggy's parents actually turned out to be people hired by Itex but he found his REAL ones this time) so they didn't need me to play mom anymore. The world truly was saved, so I didn't have anything to worry about... up until recently. Now, I'm nineteen and have been called back to America by the government; I'm not exactly sure why but what I do know is someone is now trying to threaten the peace that we've had for the last few years.

But I'm not going to let that happen. So, here I am, Maximum Ride, back to save the world... again.

* * *

R&R Please, and people tell me whether i should throw some FAX in later in the story


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Max

I drove slowly up my mom's driveway, trying to make the least noise possible so not to give myself away. We'd agreed that I would leave for the conference tomorrow with my mum and dad, but El and Manney didn't know I was coming yet. As you already know, Ella is my little half sister who's two years younger than me, but I guess you don't know who Manney is. Emmanuel (Manney for short) was my four year old baby brother, the aftermath of my mom and dads wedding. Yeah, my parents were married and we were a real family now, but how they have the energy to look after Manney is beyond me seeing as I can't even with my mutant stamina. I grinned and slid out of my car, then headed for the door, which was smacked open before I could even reach halfway.

"Max!" Came two screams as I was barrelled to the floor, Ella clinging to my neck and Manney clinging to my legs, all I could do was laugh.

"Jeez, can't I at least get to the door before you guys attack me? Ella, I like breathing you know." And with that, they detached themselves and dragged me through the front door, where the smell of steaming hot food and freshly baked cookies filled the air, and I was greeted with the smiling faces of my parents. My mom was first to give me a hug and I clung onto gently;

"Welcome home Max" those words felt like the nicest ones I'd ever heard, it was true I hadn't really been visiting over these past few years.

"It's good to be home" I murmured, giving her another squeeze before pulling away to look at my grinning dad.

"Wow. You left a stubborn girl and came back an even more stubborn woman; I don't know which is worse." I rolled my eyes but grinned back, eyeing his pot belly;

"I left mum a fat man and I return to a fatter man, I know for a fact that's worst" I walked over to give him a hug as well.

"Excuse me, this isn't fat, this is insulation" I couldn't help but giggle as I pulled away. This was what I always wanted, one of those happy family scenes you'd always see on TV, and now I couldn't be more happy that I have one to call my own. But... why does something feel missing?

* * *

I kissed Manney goodnight as I tucked him in, before heading back to my newly done room. I knew they were having the place renovated, but I didn't know it would turn out like this. According to Ella, the whole back wall of the house was knocked down so they could do a super extension. My room was now big enough for a queen size bed, and en suite bathroom to myself, to which I was thankful since every time I came here my shampoo always just happened to go missing after Ella left the shower.

Though, I could tell something was wrong as I slipped into my bed and switched off my side lamp. I looked out of my window, using my advanced sight to see if anything was out there, but I just shook off the feeling and turned in my bed. My head was full of thoughts for tomorrow. What would the Flock look like after five years? Would Nudge still have her trademark motor mouth? Would Angel have used her mind control to get her way with her parents? Would Gazzy be able to control the gasses constantly escaping his rear end? I chuckled at that one. Would Iggy's sight have got any better over the years? Would Fang... I stopped the trail of thought and turned again in my bed, he was probably the one I wanted to see most and least at the moment. I don't know what I should do if I see him; a part of me wants to apologize and not keeping contact for the last five years. But then, the other part – the bigger one - is so reluctant to tell him, because I'm scared to hear his reply. Will he still hate me after all this time? I couldn't blame him for it; he always there for me when I needed him, but that one time he wanted me there I got angry and left. And yeah, I was kind of jealous of the attention Brigid-The-Red-Head-Wonder was getting at the time, but looking back I can see there was never a need to.

Looking back, I can see those moments Nudge would always tease me about. How he was always the first one to calm me down when I was angry, or the first one to wrap his arms around me when I was hurt, and how no matter what I did he was always there for me... looking back I can see how dumb I was to leave. Now, I don't even know what he _looks_ like, because after I left I ignored all the phone calls and all the emails. I was too scared to face him, and now I'm terrified about tomorrow. I could feel the tears well up and run down my face, it was times like these I missed them most. When I was alone in the UK and homesickness hit, it was always _him_ who I wished was there to hug me and wipe away my tears. Not my mom, or anyone else in the Flock, _him_. And why was this you ask.

Because I loved him. I still love him.

And it tears me apart everyday.

* * *

Hope you guyz like Chapter 1! ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Max

"Max! Max! Wake up!" I felt a tiny pair of hands shaking my shoulder violently as the squealing continued, and I knew that Manney wouldn't give in until he got what he wanted. I groaned as I sat up,

"What's wrong Manney?"

"Mommy said to wake you up because some people are here to see you" I yawned as I slid out of bed.

"Who is it?"

"Mommy said they're called the Flock" Mum knew if anyone else other than Manney came to wake me up I would kindly tell them to F off and go back to sleep, especially if I was told the flock were downstairs. Wait... THE FLOCK WERE DOWNSTAIRS? I suddenly felt a lot more awake,

"Manney, how many people are downstairs?" he plonked onto the bed next to me and began counting on his fingers.

"Four" He beamed up at me, proud of his counting, aw my brother is so cute!

"Okay Manney, tell mum I'll be down after I've had a shower" And with that he gave me a quick hug and ran out of the room, I smiled as I headed for my bathroom. Honestly, my brother was too cute for words. :-)

* * *

I made my way down the stairs slowly, being as quiet as possible, avoiding all the creaking stairs and successfully got down the stairs. I just about made it into the kitchen before Manney came running up to me.

"Up!" I sighed, wanting to be angry that he gave me away but knowing I didn't have it in me, then happily picked him up and sat at the table where a huge fry up was set in my place. I ate slowly, giving Manney some of my food, trying my hardest to delay entering the living room. But eventually, my plate was scraped clean and I headed for the living room door. I took a deep breath and opened the door... and was met by four strangers. Because that couldn't be the Flock; could it?

The first one I noticed was a tall, strawberry blond, who sat cross legged typing something into a brand new blackberry and I assumed that was Iggy. I was shocked, the twig like arms were now replaced with slightly muscular ones, and his long hair was now a stylish looking mid length. He was wearing a checkered shirt (blatantly bought from Top Man), black jeans and matching converse.

The next one I noticed was obviously Nudge, who was leaning against Iggy. Her lion mane hair was now tamed and dead straight, with a few red highlights here and there. She was wearing a red sleeveless top, with high-waisted shorts (blatantly bought from Topshop) and black suede ankle boots.

Then on the other side of the room was Gazzy and Angel both playing on a Nintendo Ds each. Gazzy was wearing a blue short sleeve with matching jeans and Nike trainers; and Angel was wearing a sparkling pink top, with matching pink three quarter lengths and pink canvas Emilio Pucci espadrilles (which I didn't even know they did for kids).

All of them looked so OLD! But when I glanced around the room again, I couldn't help but realise there was one person missing...

"MAX!" I jumped, and realised everyone was now staring at me then smiled as a reply. I was then on the floor, tackled there by the younger three, as Iggy just looked at us and laughed.

"Erm... nice to see you guys too." I just about managed, before they got off and dragged me to an empty seat before taking their places. As I sat there, all of them started their stories, filling me in on the last five years, all laughing and joking as if I'd never left. It was times like these I missed, but I still couldn't get that one missing person out of my mind...

"Max, you're probably wondering where Fang is right?" My mind snapped back into focus and I looked up at Iggy, then nodded. "He still doesn't know that you're here yet, though you're probably gonna see him when we get to the conference." I nodded again, and then I heard my mom calling and everyone one of us started heading to the cars outside. I hugged Ella and a very sad looking Manney goodbye before getting into my mom's car with Nudge and Angel; Jeb got into Iggy's car (how can the blind guy drive now? I'll explain later) with Gazzy since they were detouring to pick up Fang. Then we all headed off.

I was lost in thought as we drove towards the conference hall. Everything really had changed; the Flock especially. Gazzy and Angel's parents were billionaires (yes you heard me!) who owned a huge worldwide business. Nudge's mum was a famous interior designer, and she now lived in the Hills with her mum, dad and younger twins brothers. Iggy; who is supposed to inherit his dad's multimillion dollar business, has now got a two year old baby sister (aw!) and has got his sight back (which explains the driving). He explained earlier how the School's experiment on his eyes did work, however the temporary blindness was an after effect and he got his sight back around three years ago. Now he had the best eyesight on the planet and could see (well, feel) colours even when his eyes were closed; and I'm so happy for him. The others didn't mention Fang though, so I guess I'm gonna have to ask him about it myself. We're pulling into the car park now... wish me luck.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was kinda pointless, but I did this just so i could build up enough ideas for the next one. Next chapter is Fang's POV!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Fang

"Mandy, door!"

"Why the hell should I get it? Stacey, door!"

"My nails are drying, Chrysie, door!"

"I'm on the phone! Mom, door!"

"I'm cooking sweetie! Hon, could you get the door?!"

"I'm working sweetie!"

"OH I'LL JUST GET THE DAMN DOOR!" I shout, running down the stairs and flinging the door open to see Iggy standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

"Fang, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my bag, you can come in you know" I say, running back up the stairs. "Don't worry, it's only Iggy!" I shout heading into my room,

"Kai!" came five replies. I rolled my eyes, headed back down the stairs, out the door and into Iggy's brand new red BMW Convertible - which already had Jeb and Gazzy sitting in the back seats.

"Hurry up Fang! You take longer to dress than a freaking girl!" I ignored Gazzy's taunting and jumped into the front, greeting Jeb, before the car started moving.

Sheesh, why did my family have to be so noisy? Huh, family, it's weird knowing I have one of those now – other than the flock of course. My life changed for good five years ago when I finally met my dad, Adriano Lombardi, and I moved into his house. My dad is the lead singer of the band "Nothing Special" which has now become the Britney Spears – or Miley Cyrus, take your pick – of the rock world. When I moved into the house I then found out I had a new stepmom and three sisters.

Megan, my mom, would let me get away with pretty much anything, but she's way too nice for me – or anyone else – to be an ass to her. My big sister Chrysie (three years older than me at 21) is studying in Dartford (how she got in only God knows) so is just down to visit us for a while. Then my younger sister Mandy (two years difference at 17) is one of the scariest Goths you'll ever meet – which may sound kind ironic from the guy whose wardrobe basically consisted of black all his life. The youngest is my sister Stacey (five years younger at 14); the baby of the family who I just love to bits... and has now got a boyfriend, much to my dislike.

Still, as much as I want to kill the boy – along with my dad of course, that's our kind of bonding time – I've been called into this conference. Hopefully if I get back in time I'll get to "talk" to him just before he leaves *evil chuckles*

"Fang, why do I suddenly feel as if someone's about to die just because you laughed?" I glared at Iggy – seeing as how glares weren't wasted anymore,

"Just focus on your driving, I'm already scared enough being in the front seat." Jeb and Gazzy laughed behind me.

"Funny Fang" He muttered rolling his eyes, "anyway, what's with the outfit? You looked like you finally walked out of Goths 'r' us but straights into Topman" I looked down at my self, I was wearing a black and red checkered shirt, with baggy black jeans (I REFUSE to ever be caught wearing skinny jeans after what my sisters did to me) and black converse. I shrugged,

"I don't know, just felt like doing something different I guess. By the way, where are the girls?"

"Oh, they drove on ahead in Dr. M's car. Nudge, Angel and..." strangely, an awkward silence filled the car, even Jeb and Gazzy stopped.

"And?"

"....Max." I felt as if my heart had stopped. Max? This must be some sick kind of joke.

"She back in the US?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible,

"Yeah, they called her over from the UK. She's gonna be there for the conference, and around for a while after" I felt everyone's eyes on me, waiting for me to respond.

"Oh, Okay." I turned and looked out of the window, acting like I couldn't care less.

* * *

Max was back in town; I could feel my heart beating faster, not sure whether it was out of pure excitement or pure dread. I hadn't heard from her in so long... not since five years ago back in Egypt. I still remember that day as clear as if it were yesterday. That bloody argument, I said a lot of stupid stuff, stuff which I didn't mean, but knew would hurt her. Why? Because I was falling for all the crap Brigid was feeding me that day. I thought I could do better than Max, and after I said I chose Brigid I thought, _I'm fine without you Max, just you wait and see_. But how did that work out? With me and the flock chained in a cell just waiting to die. And what happened in the end? Max was the one who came to save us.

I remember all the regret I felt; how badly I wished she was there, and how much my heart was breaking as I saw the others, huddled up together crying and truly thinking they were going to die. Nothing I could say or do could help; all I could do was sit there hoping it would at least be quick. That was, until Max walked through the door. Then I remember the relief, joy and love I felt just by looking at her. She had a key, and was unlocking the chains around everyone's wrist and ankles and she came to me last.

"Max..." She quickly unlocked my wrists, then looked me straight in the eye and placed the key in my hands.

"You can do the rest yourself" And she turned away to check on the others. I felt crushed. That was the last time she ever looked at me, and the last words she ever said to me; and I found out a week later that was the last time I would ever see her. No matter how much I called, or how many emails I sent, I never got a reply. It took me three whole years to realise she would never reply, and even then, no matter how much I tried with other girls, it never worked out. It never felt right, and every time I broke up with them, it was always the same thing.

"I'm sorry, I like someone else" Someone else who used to love me just as much as I loved them; but now hated me so much she couldn't even bear to be in the same continent as me.

And now she's back, and I'm about to see her...

Can you blame me for wanting to turn the car around?

* * *

Okay, sorry if this turned out to be really bad guys, i suck at doing Guy POVs but hopefully isn't as terrible as I think it is. R&R People! Tell me ideas 2 if you want, they're always welcome!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Fang and Max

I was pissed. Really pissed.

I was hoping so badly that we wouldn't see the girls, and I thought I was going to get my way, just this once. But when do I ever get my way? Never, which is exactly why as we approached the front desk in this building, the girls were standing there happily talking amongst themselves... and then I saw Max and it felt as if I'd been bitch slapped by karma. Why? Well, she couldn't just come back some obese, ugly monstrosity could she? No! She had to come back looking even more heart breakingly beautiful than when she left five years ago.

Even though she wasn't wearing anything special she still managed to look amazing in it. All she wore were black apple bottom jeans, a striped black and white tank top, red high waisted belt, and matching red platforms. Her hair – which was now light blond with bleach blond highlights – was tied in a side ponytail that curled at the end. She also was wearing Gucci sunglasses, which I hoped she couldn't see me through otherwise she'd notice how much I was staring at her.

But she didn't (well, I hope she didn't) as the others started walking ahead, leaving me to walk next to her in one of those really awkward silences. We didn't say anything, and she didn't look at me, but probably noticed the almost constant staring as I took in her facial features (since when were her eyes Hazel?). However, it wasn't that that pissed me off; it was the reactions of all the men we passed that drove me crazy.

Well, me and Max weren't exactly standing close as we were walking, so it was pretty obvious we weren't together either, but still. I mean, some just outright gawked open mouthed at her, others tried to be more sly by eyeing her up and down, but this one guy just REALLY PISSED ME OFF. He was obviously friends – or acquaintances at least – with Jeb as he stopped to say hello, then as he walked past Max do you know what he did? He wolf whistled. WOLF WHISTLED AT MY... at Max. Maximum Ride, who would kindly kick your ass if she wasn't busy at the moment. I mean, I don't know why I was so angry, but I just was.

It was only then that I clocked someone was looking at me, and turned my head to find it was Max, which seriously surprised me. She was looking at me, with what could only be shock and confusion on her face and she opened her mouth slightly, as if to say something—

"Max, Fang we're here" It was then we noticed the others had stopped, and were all staring at us. Max quickly shut her mouth again and walked ahead of me, quickly entering before I could even say anything. I couldn't help but glare at Iggy who interrupted us and he mouthed a "sorry" at me before following the others inside. I sighed and headed through the door, taking the empty seat closest to it.

* * *

-----MAX-----

Do you how hard it is trying to style out something? Like buckling when you're walking, or trying to hide a huge stain on your shirt, or when you're caught eyeing up someone. Yeah, well right now I was basically trying to style out how my eyes seemed to be permanently glued to Fang. At first, he hadn't noticed my glances towards him; but then he happened to look up and catch me looking at him earlier... that was embarrassing. I don't think he noticed how red my face was as I walked away, but now were in the middle of the conference so I couldn't finish what I was about to say.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Batchelder, and the Flock of course. Today is going to be a briefing of the recent events as well as a mission we plan to send you on, if you are willing. We're going to be starting with..." I kind of lost interest, half heartedly paying attention to the man speaking; his voice was way too monotonous. I did however find my eyes wandering to the guy sitting opposite me, closest to the door...

Okay, but can you really blame me? Every girl (and some guys of course) who has common sense realises that Fang is GORGEOUS. Heck, that's pretty much the understatement of the decade already. So you can't blame me for gawking at him in the meeting; I mean the way the shirt clung to his muscular chest, the jeans which hung low on his hips, or his incredibly soft dark fringe which stopped just above his eyes, which help accentuate those long eyelashes... Jeez Max stop it! I was practically undressing him with my eyes, okay, maybe I shouldn't have used that phrase since now my mind was wandering in the general direction...

MAXIMUM RIDE CONTROL YOURSELF! ANGEL IS ONLY A FEW SEATS AWAY! And right on cue I heard a quiet giggle from the other end of the table, I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked forward trying to pay attention.

"...we've found that this new threat has five bases located on the planet. One in America, another in Japan, another in Russia, another in Britain and the last Egypt, where this whole mess started all those years ago. Your mission, if you choose to take it, is to visit each of these bases in the given order and shut them down; finding out as much information as you can about their other bases along the way. Do you understand?" We all nodded in silent agreement. "Very well, I'll give you a few minutes to decide amongst yourselves." And the men left, closing the door quietly behind them and leaving us in a pretty awkward silence.

"I say we should go" Said Gazzy, breaking the silence with an excited voice,

"Me two" added Angel, and everyone ended up agreeing with Fang just nodding in agreement (no surprises there).

"But where would you children stay?" Asked my mom, obviously worried about the Flock's eagerness;

"Don't worry mom, we can stay at my place in London, and I have some friends who live in Russia, Japan and Egypt, which is kind of convenient." I added, smiling reassuringly. I pretended not to notice certain dark eyes boring a hole into my head.

Then the men entered and we all agreed that we would leave in a few days time. The conference was over, and I left only knowing the basics, I also made sure to walk ahead of Fang this time and stick with Nudge as she rambled on about something. But it wasn't until we got to the cars that I faced my next problem. My parents had already jumped into mom's car with Gazzy and Angel and I started to head towards it before Nudge stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I frowned, confused,

"My mom's car?"

"Nope! You're going to the town with me, Iggy and Fang!" my eyes widened, and before I could react I listened as my mom's car roared into life and pulled out. I watched in silence as it drove away, feeling betrayed as my phone began vibrating in my bag. I pulled it out to find a picture of puppy dog eyes and a message underneath.

**SORRY! GD LUCK WIT FANG! X-D**

Why wasn't I surprised it was from Angel? I groaned quietly before reluctantly following Nudge. Before I realised what she was doing Nudge sprinted to the car and jumped into the front seat, leaving me to realise I would now have to sit in the confined back seat with Fang for God knows how long. I groaned inwardly, before sliding into the back seat.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Why do I have the feeling the story gets worse and worse with each chapter? Anyway, for everyone who didn't know a the word "fringe" in the UK is what they call "bangs" in America. I thought to right that because Max has been living there for the last five years - and typing bangs just seems to weird to me (the girl who grew up in Britain). ANYWAY R&R people


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Max and Fang and Max

Awkward. This ride was really awkward.

I didn't know where we were going; I was getting really hot in the back seat, and I just so happened to be stuck in the back seat with my ex that I haven't spoken to for five years... and for goodness sake HANNAH MONTANNA WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY WITH HER STUPID ICE CREAM FREEZE ON THE DAMN RADIO! Why Nudge likes this stuff only God knows...

"You okay back there Max?" I heard Iggy mumble, I looked – no glared - into his rear view mirror.

"What do _you_ think?" He ignored me and glanced at Fang,

"How bout you Fang? You okay?" Fang didn't say anything and kept looking outside the window. Iggy sighed; looking like he was FINALLY going to give up on getting me and Fang to talk, but then Nudge just had to say something.

"That's it! You two are being SO immature! Whatever happened happened five years ago! Why are you letting this affect you guys NOW! Do you know how much everyone is wishing you guys would just be on good terms again? Do you know how much money I have bet on you naming your first child after me?! No one believes you'd name your child after me but I honestly believe it's an excellent choice! Maybe we could buy you guys one of those baby name books for boys and girls and see if we kind find—"

"Shut up Nudge" I said – ignoring the fact that Fang had said it in unison with me accidently. This didn't help my case at all though,

"See! You guys are totally made for each other!" she chirped, I silently thanked Iggy as he caught her off.

"Nudge, leave them be" Nudge opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "If they don't want to talk then just leave them." I sighed quietly, content. "After all, no matter how much you tell them they won't listen. They're both being stubborn and selfish thinking; only about themselves and their emotions. Whilst all this was happening did they ever take the rest of the Flock into consideration? They didn't realise how watching them fight was like watching parents fight; and when a kid watches their parents fight it never leads to any good. Never once did Fang think about what he was saying, because if he was he would've known what he said would hurt Max; he would've also known that it would only push her away from the Flock. And Max didn't think about us either, because if she did she would've ignored Fang and come with us all the same to make sure we were safe – though I'm happy she didn't. Also, if she thought a little more about us then maybe she wouldn't have abandoned the Flock and disappeared for the last five years without contacting us. Even if she did leave she could've at least told us, but she didn't because she was angry at FANG. And Fang only said what he did because he was angry at MAX, so you see Nudge, no matter what you say to them it's pointless because they only think of themselves."

The whole car fell silent

* * *

-----Fang-----

Ouch, that hurt. It may have been true, but it still hurt.

Because Iggy was right, we were only thinking about ourselves, and it really did hurt the rest of the flock. I never thought of it that way, and now that I knew the truth from someone else's view, I could feel the shame hit me like a heat wave. After that nothing more was said, even as we approached the mall parking lot. Iggy and Nudge both got out of the car, but before I could I felt a soft hand grab my arm, I turned to find Max looking me straight in the eye. My breath caught in my throat;

"Fang..." she sighed, "what Iggy said was right. Back then we were really were only thinking about ourselves, and both ended up doing stupid stuff. We were being stubborn, and I don't want to be the one that causes any more hurt for the Flock. Fang, I'm sorry about the way I acted back then, and I'm sorry for the stuff I said back then..." her eyes dropped suddenly. "I didn't mean it" She whispered softly, before letting go of my hand and trying to leave the car. Just before she got out I grabbed her hand.

"Max!" She turned to face me; I dropped my eyes, looking at our hands as I muttered quietly. "I'm sorry to. I didn't mean what I said. I'd never choose... her over you..." Then looked into her eyes again, feeling my confidence rise suddenly and began strongly. "Max I still lo—"

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT?!" Nudge stuck her head into the car. My confidence evaporated and I dropped Max's hand as if she burned me,

"Fang, what—"

"Forget it" I mumbled, cutting off Max whilst sliding out of the car, ignoring Nudge's curious gaze.

* * *

-----Max-----

DAMN IT NUDGE! ONE OF THESE DAYS I WILL ACTUALLY THROTTLE YOU! How could she interrupt us at such an important time?! And what was Fang going to say?

That was a couple of hours ago, and after that as we walked into the mall Max refused to say anything. He wouldn't even so much as LOOK at me, AND he avoided being alone with me at all times. I was PISSED OFF and I felt bad for the violent way I attacked my steak when Iggy took us out to eat at a new steak house. The way I was sawing at the steak, you'd think I was a secret mass murderer or something; and even then the only words I heard Fang say was his order and a quiet "pass the barbeque sauce" to Iggy.

This isn't fair! I want to know what he was going to say! How could he just leave me hanging like that? I feel like punching something, but sadly I'm back home now with a sleeping Manney on my lap, so all I can do is sit here and seethe whilst watching Room Raiders.

I hate this. I hate it so much. I would rather he didn't respond. But now he did and he almost said... something which seemed REALLY important. Now, I feel like I'm five years younger, the little girl who wants to get her hopes up but won't because she fears the worst. But after today...

How **can't** I get my hopes up?

* * *

... don't you just HATE cliffhangers? ^_^ And I feel like picking on Nudge a little bit, so help me with ideas to how Max gets her back! Hope you guyz like this chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Max and Fang and Max and Fang

It's only been two days and I really feel as if I may kill someone.

And they'll either be Nudge, Iggy or Fang in that order. Why?

1. Nudge because she interrupted me and Fang's SUPER IMPORTANT TALK; and now she knows what it was about so won't stop bothering me. She's not being HELPFUL in ANYWAY!

2. Iggy because he was the idiot who told Nudge what we were talking about; I didn't realise he was using his super-sonic-or-something-like-that hearing to eavesdrop on us, and now he's doing a Nudge.

3. And Fang because HE WON'T BLOODY TALK TO ME! I mean sure, he doesn't have anyway to contact me, but he could've at least tried all the same!

And now it's even worse, because he's only a few bedrooms away and I can't even do anything about it!

The Flock have come over to my house because we're supposed to leave for our mission tomorrow; so they all decided to camp in my mom's with me. Now Nudge and Angel are in Ella's room, Gazzy is in spare room alone (no one wanted to smell his famous nightly Gas Out), and Iggy and Fang are in the other spare. It's 00:00am and I haven't slept, my thoughts are way too many at the minute.

"Max..." I shoot up in my bed, to see a teary eyed Manney standing in my doorway clutching onto his teddy bear. He started running over to my bed;

"What's wrong Manney?" I picked him up and sat him next to me, tears started running down his face.

"I h-had a b-bad d-dream!" I pulled him into a hug, shushing him before tucking him in next to me. I had a lot of things on my mind, but none of them was more important to me than Manney. I found him asleep soon enough, and found my eyes becoming heavy as well. Well, I do need the sleep...

* * *

-----Fang-----

I couldn't sleep, it was 00:30am we have a mission to leave for today, but I just CAN'T sleep. And guess who's on my mind?

Yep, Max, as per usual. I've been avoiding her for the last two days because I've been too embarrassed to face her after the car incident. I don't even know WHY I was about to say what I was; because even it is true it's not something you just say to a girl after they've just started talking to you. Especially after them not talking to you for five years straight; but NO, I just had to screw up before anything could even start. And now I can't sleep at all.

Wait... where's Iggy going? Why is he being so careful not to make any noise? Can't he see that I'm awake?

Well, wherever he's going, he isn't putting his shoes on so it's probably only down to the fridge to eat the leftovers.

* * *

-----Max-----

I awoke suddenly, hearing a loud noise come from somewhere outside my room, feeling myself go on hyper alert. I checked I hadn't woken Manney then slipped silently out of my bed, putting on my slippers and silk robe before heading for the door.

I shuddered, remembering how cold the hallway was seeing as the only thing under my robe was a flimsy lace camisole and hot pants. I heard the noise again and turned to silently stalk down the hallway towards the bathroom. Soon enough I was standing outside the door, about to press my ear against it before hearing a door opened behind me. I turned to see Fang standing there in tracksuit bottoms – completely topless I might add – looking at me in confusion.

We heard the noise again, and this time I realised what it was. It was a moan. Fang joined me by the door and we both leaned in to hear the noises coming from the other side.

"Aah... Iggy... Harder"

OH. MY. GAWD.

"Nudge... ngh..."

OH. MY. FUCKING. GAWD. I turned to stare at Fang, his face just as shocked as mine. Were Nudge and Iggy...? AND IN MY _MOM'S_ HOUSE? I didn't know whether laugh in shock, sneak back into my room, be angry at the both of them, or be angry that _Nudge_ lost her virginity before I did. I stared at Fang just as another noise came from behind the door,

"Aah! Iggy, there... again..." and that was when we settled for laughing. Me and Fang started muffling our laughs, because this was the only thing we could do to make the situation less awkward... not that they'd hear it anyway.

"Nudge... I'm gonna..." I tried my hardest to be quiet, but was finding it harder each time, especially when two extremely loud moans came through the door. I looked at Fang and he mouthed "well that was quick" and I found tears running down my face from our laughter. I know I shouldn't be laughing, but I just couldn't help it, and it was harder when Fang kept making silent jokes. But before long we heard shuffling in the bathroom, so I waved Fang goodnight before shooting down back into my room.

Oh I will NEVER let them forget this.

* * *

-----Fang-----

Revenge sure is sweet; as I found out as we sat down to eat lunch a couple of hours before we left for our mission.

We were all sitting around Dr. M's newly done kitchen, and I kept glancing at Max who seemed to be constantly holding back laughter due to the exhausted Nudge next to her.

"Jeb, we really need to check out our bathroom" commented Dr M as she sat down next to her husband. I glanced at Iggy, who had visibly stiffened next to me;

"Why Honey?"

"Because I heard the worst noises coming from it last night." a huge grin spread across my face.

"I heard those too! They really were horrible!" Chirped in Ella, biting into a meatball from her plate,

"Same, they may have been the pipes or something" commented Angel.

"No way Ange, that sounding more like a strangled goat than piping." Stated Gazzy, I was REALLY fighting back my laughter now. Iggy's face was now red and Nudge was suddenly silent.

"Hey Iggy, you know anything bout these noises?" I asked innocently, grinning at him, his eyes widened as he realise just exactly what I knew.

"How bout you Nudge?" Added Max, as Nudge looked up to realise she knew too. Both of them shrugged, acting like they knew nothing; whilst Max asked if she could be excused. She closed the kitchen door behind her, before bursting in a loud howl of laughter; causing Iggy and Nudge to glance around nervously and everyone to look at the door questioningly. I found myself chuckling quietly along with her.

Oh, this was gonna be such a fun trip.

* * *

*Evil Chuckles* Tell me what you think guys! Was my lil bit of Niggy too much?


	8. Chapter 7

Heya guyz! I know I aint writ for a bit, but my Geography teacher just LOVES to pile the work on us. Anyway, here's the next peice. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Max and Fang and... Brigid?

I hate aeroplanes. Always had. Always will.

So I suppose you can't blame me for feeling uneasy in this private jet. Even though it looked more like an apartment than a plane, and had a HOT butler-or-air-host-or-whatever-those-guys-are-called. But even though I noticed, I couldn't do anything considering that Fang was only a few feet away. The plus side was, we were okay-ish now; but the down side is there's still a bit of awkwardness after "The Car Incident" ... and yes people I was sad enough to give it a name. I suddenly jumped as my phone started vibrating in my pocket playing Paramore; I pulled it out of my pocket and grinned as I read the name.

"Hiya, how's you?"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXX! I NEED HELP! BADLY!" I sighed as my best friend whined down the phone at.

"What do you want Danny?" I noticed how a few people – Fang included – turned to look at me after the mention of his name. You see, when I first moved to London Danny was the first person to talk to me, and it was only a matter of time before we became the best of friends. I could tell him EVERYTHING and his family love me, he's the perfect guy; if he wasn't gay – and i didn't still love Fang – I would be with him in a heartbeat. But seeing as both are true, I settled for being his protective big sister.

I gave him all the advice I could before hanging up with a big grin on my face – don't even ask why I was giving advice to a gay guy in a gay relationship.

"Who was that?" I looked to see Fang watching,

"Danny" ...silence. "He's my best friend in London" I added, Fang jus continued to stare. "Jealous?" Fang rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat pulling up his hoodie,

"No actually I'm not."

"Yes he is!"

"Shut up Angel" He muttered, trying to his face under his hoodie. It was only then I just clocked he was blushing and trying to hide it.

"Aw, Fang is blushing!" I squealed,

"Is he?"

"Aw, Fang! That's so cute!"

"This I gotta see..."

"I agree with you there Iggy."

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"We are now approaching... California, please take you seats and fasten your seat belts"

"Don't worry Fang, Danny's gay. He's more likely to go for you than me anyway"

* * *

-----Fang----

Just for the record, I wasn't blushing.

Anyway, we're in California now, our plan starts in less than twenty minutes. There's been an extensive amount of radioactive waste leaking into the sewage below California; we believe it may be from an underground base there. It does seem a bit too obvious, however they must have thought no one would be checking the sewage. Heck, **I** thought no one would be checking the sewage but I was obviously wrong. Anyway, we're preparing now for our hike through the sewage. They've given us specially made oxygen masks and body suits, because apparently the radioactive waste has reacted with the sewage, making it deadly to so much as expose the skin to it. As I zipped up my skin tight – it's always skin tight – body suit my eyes wandered to Max in her suit.

I suppose you're not surprised to hear me talk – yet again – about how hot she looked. You probably have the idea by now, but DAMN how could you NOT notice the way the black suit clung to EVERY CURVE IN HER BODY. Iggy caught me looking and came up beside,

"Damn Fang, gawk much?" I snorted at him and began pulling on my boots. "Can't blame you though, Max has changed since last time"

"Keep your eyes to yourself Iggy, anyway you have NUDGE to worry about now" It was his turn to snort but it was thrown off by his slight blush.

"Fang... you know we're probably gonna run into Brigid again." I fell silent, not wanting to even start this conversation. "You haven't talked to Max about what happened two years ago have you?" I sighed lowering my voice.

"Me and Max have barely started talking again, do you honestly think I'm going to bring up Brigid and ruin whatever we MAY have before it even starts."

"Fang, if Max knew what she tried to do to you... if ANY of the others knew what happened—"

"Well, none of the others do know, and if you keep on talking about it Angel will pick up on it. Then EVERYONE will know." I hisses, Iggy fell silent;

"I'm sorry Fang" he muttered quietly, i sighed.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have switched on you like that. Just... leave it okay? I'll tell everyone in my own time" I smiled, he smiled back and shrugged.

"Sure, that's fine"

"Oi! You two! Quit mumbling, we need to go!" I turned to see the others standing there, looking at us, with Angel looking at me questioningly. I ignored her, and got up.

I'm still not looking forward to the sewers.

* * *

-----Brigid-----

Fang. The only man who I can say I truly loved.

Not my father; who abused me in every kind of way for a solid decade before I ran away with my sister at the age of fifteen. Or my boyfriend, who used me for sex then threw me out on the street with no where to go. Or even Mr Chu, who took me in from the streets; not for someone to keep his bed warm but for someone to work under his guidance. Fang was the only one who ever treated me like PERSON, not some object to be used.

But he always had Max. I've never hated someone so much in my life. He cared for her, always had her back, protected her, cheered her up when she was down, _kissed_ her in front of all of us not caring who saw them. He LOVED her.

And he never loved me.

Not five years ago when I offered to save him from Mr Chu in Egypt. Or even two years ago when I offered him the chance to join us...

...And a lot more.

I was so close to getting him – but I fucked up that time. I KNEW i shouldn't have drugged him, or done those... **things** to him.

But I couldn't help it. And I don't regret what I did to him. That was an experience I will NEVER forget.

I just wish he would feel the same way.

* * *

YAY or NAY? GOOD or BAD?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Brigid and Max and Brigid and Max

Repulsive. Her figure, her hair, her style.

Everything about HER is repulsive. What does Fang see?

I mean, sure I may not have as big an ass as Her, or as big a cup size; and okay I may have to put on a tiny bit more make-up than her but that's not the point.

I could always love him better, love him MORE... but he never thought so.

What was it he called me again? "A sick-psycho stalking bitch with a fucked mind and a disgusting personality; who also happens to be a paedophile as well as shit-head who drugs and kidnaps people and makes them wish they were dead"

Yeah, that hurt.

A lot.

But I refuse to give up on My Beloved; because doing so means losing the one I love... and losing them to Her. And I REFUSE to lose him to Her.

I'd rather die than ever lose to her.

And seeing as how I know dying would mean abandoning My Beloved and leaving him with Her; I just won't let that happen.

I have another plan. One that WILL make him love me.

Even if it kills him.

But don't worry, I'll make sure to follow right after him.

* * *

-----Max-----

It's quiet... actually, it's dead silent.

The only noises you can hear is me and the Flock wading through the thick sewage sludge (yes sludge, because it was that thick); and seeing as how we were almost completely silent it didn't make much difference.

Though sadly, I wish the smell would be as subtle as our movement. I FELT AS IF MY NOSE WAS BEING BURNED OFF. You'd think these Super-Suits (dubbed by Nudge) would filter out the smell but NO they just stop the radioactive-ness killing us.

But on the bright side, thanks to Gazzy I've smelt worse... though I guess that really isn't a bright side.

I jerk out of my thoughts as Fang poked my arm then pointed at the wall. I understood, one part of the wall was just one shade darker than the rest. I signalled to Nudge, who slid over and placed a gloved hand against the wall. As the images flashed into her mind Angel redirected them to ours, and we could see the walls history just as Nudge did. We saw flashes of a secret compartment, we saw the code to enter, and the eye which it scanned; the sterile, stainless steel inside and we saw flashes of the other fifteen walls behind it.

When the images stopped Angel immediately stepped forward, cracking open the hidden compartment, typing in the code and using her not-so-newly acquired shape-shifting powers she changed her eyes from their natural blue to a green-hazel, opening the door. We walked in, in silence checking our surroundings looking for any kind of escape, and just as we did so the door slid shut behind us locking us in. I glanced at Nudge who had her hand pressed up against the wall again and was thinking;

"This is a trap to stop infiltration, there're fifteen doors and fifteen rooms. Each one has a different thing for us to survive, but the Super-Suits can help us with most of them. I don't know what's coming but I can pretty much see it if I touch a wall, this room is going to fill with a purple gas soon. That gas has specially designed micro-organisms in it which are supposed to attack the nervous system slowly eating at it. Our Super-Suits can handle it, so we just have to wait it out."

And as if on cue, a purple gas started to fill into the room from the bottom of the walls. The others had heard, so we started to inch closer to the door; almost unconsciously huddling together. I didn't like these tests, and I didn't know what I was coming next. All I know is that I haven't been around the Flock all this time; and I've left them open to a lot of crap from the School, Itex, Mr Chu and all the other Cronnies. But I REFUSE to let anything happen to them while I'm still alive.

I'd rather DIE first.

* * *

-----Brigid-----

It's been 9 hours, and the Flock still hasn't given up.

They've dealt with poison gas, lasers, bombs, knifes, attempts at drowning, trying to be burnt alive, bullets, "Erasers", "Fly-Boys", nuclear bomb reactivity, genetically enhanced animal cyborgs. You name it, I've tried it! And all the while I've had a certain enhanced Mr Chu clone glaring over my shoulder as I failed each time. This is just pissing me off, I've had it! I'm going to open those last five doors and let them at the Flock at once. And I'm going to send them a message saying avoid Fang, aim for Max and if the others get in the way kill them too.

This is going to be so sweet.

* * *

-----Max-----

Okay, I was beginning to get tired now, we've been fighting off things for nine hours straight and we still had more things coming our way. I looked over at my Flock, speaking aloud for the first time in hours,

"Every one okay?" my reply was five yes' and I sighed in relief. Fang walked up to me, shushing the other as he did so.

"Max, can you hear that?" We all fell silent and listened. It was the noise the doors made when they opened, and it was very distant. We heard it again, only this time closer, and then we heard it again, and again. We heard it four times before all fell silent; by then all of us weren't tired anymore; but had our muscles tight ready to fight off whatever was going to come our way. I noticed Fang take his place at my right like he always used to do and I couldn't help but glance at him and smile. He noticed,

"What?"

"Nothing, it just feels nice having my wing back" I said, he smiled and looked back at the door.

"Well it's nice being back, but I bet I'm stronger and am gonna take out more guys than you." I snorted;

"Ten bucks says you don't"

"Fifteen says I own both of you"

"Scrape out Iggy" we said in unison. I grinned up at him and he grinned back

"Erm... Max?" I glanced at Angel and saw her pointing to the door, which had just started moving. I switched back to hyper alert, feeling – for some strange reason – a lot safer with Fang unconsciously inching closer to me. A sudden cold air slipped under the door, sending a shiver down my spine. I could here them before I saw; voices, growls, metallic drones. And I could feel the shock on my face as my eyes fell upon what we'd have to face next.

"What... the..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHH!!! Always wanted to do that =] And you just knew Brigid would turn out to be psycho-stalker, didn't you? I know someone who was just as bad who stalked my friend - he was so scared but it was so funny to watch. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! And just for the record **OneSweetAngel** I totally haven't done it before


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Max and Brigid and Fang

"...Hell?"

Nothing. We stood there, staring at completely empty rooms.

How very anti-climactic.

I felt my body begIn to relax, and so did the others; well except for Fang, who still stood tense next to me.

"Something doesn't seem right." He whispered, I turned to look up at him expectantly (still not fair that I actually have to look up now. "This seems way too easy... Angel, see if you can hear anything. Nudge check out the walls" He whispered, still tense next to me,

"Stealing my job... jackass." I muttered. He grinned, but it was short lived as Angel soon began talking.

"I can't hear anything... at all. The only ones I can hear are us." Strangely enough this worried me more than it comforted me. I turned just to see Nudge tear he hand away from the wall and cradle it to her chest as if it was just an open flame she held her hand against. The look on her face was one of pure horror and I immediately found myself reaching for her and pulling her closer to the rest of us,

"Nudge... what did you see?" she turned to me with terrified eyes.

"Max... They were everywhere... You couldn't see them... You couldn't hear them... You couldn't fight them... But they were tearing them apart..." I pulled her tighter against me; trying to shush her whispered sobs as my eyes scanned the room. Everyone seemed to be unconsciously huddling together; then tears began to follow down Nudge's face as she began to continue. "Max... There was blood everywhere... Pieces of flesh were flying... You could hear their bones cracking... And their screams... The screams... Max... I'm terrified..." I let go of Nudge and let her rush into Iggy's waiting arms, knowing he could do a better job at calming her; I then stepped closer to Fang almost – almost – unconsciously.

"Max... what're we supposed to do? You heard her; these things can't be seen or heard, and are apparently unbeatable. What the hell are we supposed to do?" I sighed,

" I dunno Fang, heck, for all we know they could be standing right in front of us listening now. All I know is we need to get you and the Flock through that door—"

"What do you mean me and the Flock? What about you? Max we're _not_ leaving you – that's an argument you lost before it even started."

"Fang... haven't you noticed it yet? In all of the other rooms; whatever's coming at us _comes at me first_. I don't know whether it's because they know I'm the leader, or whether someone is controlling them and aiming for me, but I believe it's the latter. And for some strange reason, I kind of have a feeling it's Brigid"

* * *

-----Brigid-----

Fuck. She knows.

The Stupid Bitch knows.

I don't know how or when she figured it out. I just know that that woman has been living way too long.

Nineteen years too fucking long.

So what do I do?

I give the command for my "Silencers" to end her.

I can deal with the rest later; and Fang will be my obvious trophy.

See how I'm making the world a better place?

I can't believe they honestly think that they can make it through here; much less Russia, Japan, Britain and Egypt.

Oh, would you look at that, one of my Silencers just smashed a foot into Max's face.

How entertaining.

Can't talk now, things are getting good.

* * *

-----Fang-----

As if on cue, something smashed into the side of Max's face.

And it hit with enough force to send her flying away from us with and into a wall. The sound of her head cracking against the wall resonated through the once silent hallway; making me physically sick and sending all of us rushing towards her in a frenzy. I barely suppressed my horror as I looked down at her; her helmet was shattered and left in splinters on the floor, and blood was running down the side of her head. I immediately cradled her against me, checking her breathing and seeing if she was okay.

"Max! Are you okay?!"

"Ow... That hurt like a bitch" She mumbled, I let out silent sigh of relief. She was okay – well, okay as she could be in the circumstance. After gently placing her back down again (feeling slightly embarrassed by my sudden impulse) I was immediately on the defensive again, with Iggy beside me and the rest of the Flock behind me, trying to tend to Max's head. I scanned the room for signs of anything – anything and everything – but found nothing. Whatever just hit Max was on a whole new level, and it didn't help that we were surprised by the attack. I don't know what I can do against it but—

"Well, well, well, looks like the Flock are finally back together. How sickeningly sweet." My head jerked up, trying to locate the sound but finding no source. I knew that voice, and I knew it too damn well.

"In case you guys didn't notice, this is the amazingly talented Brigid Dwyer here. You saw what our new Silencers just did to... Max," She spat out the word as if saying it made her dirty, pissing me off even more; "with one hit at half of its full strength; so I'm here to offer you a proposition." I didn't want to hear it, but couldn't complain about it either. "It's very simple really, leave Max behind to play with my new toys and I can let the rest of you go through. Although, I can't guarantee you anything after you're inside." The room fell silent and I could almost here the idea turning inside Max's head. "You can take all the time in the world to decide; however I'm a busy person, so if you do take too long my new toys may just have to give you a few reminders. Toodles." And with that she was gone.

"Guys—"

"No Max. We're not leaving you behind"

"Fang—"

"No!" I turned to look down at her as she stood and faced me, her blood beginning to dry in streaks on her face. I wouldn't leave her behind, _I couldn't_.

"Fang, Brigid obviously really wants to kill me, do you honestly think she'll let that honour go to one of her toys? I'll be fine; you guys go on ahead and finish the mission. I'll catch up later."

"Max" _Don't do this to me_.

"Fang, I promise you I'll catch up." _Please, don't do this to me_.

"You guys... you don't think we should leave her do you?" _Don't let her do this to us_.

"... If that's what she wants" _Don't let her do this to me_.

"Max... I still don't think you should..." _Please_

"Fang! I'll be fine!" _Please_

"... If that's really what you want..." _Please Max, I'm begging you_

We started heading towards the door, Max hurriedly pushing us along so nothing would happen to us. I only took my eyes off of her to scan the room, trying not to imagine how many of those... things could be watching her as we speak, waiting for us to leave her alone. All the others were through the door, but I lingered next to Max, not willing to move.

"Fang. I promise, I'll see you guys later!" She beamed up at me in that way she does, and I could feel my heart breaking.

"Max..." I pulled her into a tight bear hug, so I could gently whisper in her ear. "I love you. I always have." And with that I let go and walked through the door. Before she could reply, the door slammed shut, separating her from us completely.

"Come on guys..." I mumbled, urging them away from the door. As we kept on walking the doors kept slamming behind us, each time crushing my heart that little bit more. I though it couldn't get worse...

Suddenly, and ear-splitting cry echoed through the hallway behind us... it was Max's.

Before any of us could do anything the last door slam shut behind us.

I just knew I was making a mistake, I just wish the cost wouldn't be so high.

* * *

Wooh! That took longer than expected. Sorry it took so long to update it guys, but here it is! Good or Bad? Anyway, hope you enjoy it!


	11. Chapter 10

Heya guyz! I'm sorry if I took too long to update, had exams for the last 2 day :-S but I'm back now with another chapter! It's a lot sadder than the rest - I think anyway - but I **PROMISE** will get better eventually. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 - Fang and ?????

Easy.

Why was it after that bloody heartbreaking moment everything seemed so easy?

Me and the Flock made it through the underground laboratory without breaking a sweat... without breaking anything actually.

And also in complete silence. Why?

Because the place had literally been abandoned; and all that was left were the most obvious clues which led us in the right direction. They may as well as have put a fucking arrow pointing in the damn direction we needed to go. We found the main computers, unlocked with files ready to be downloaded, and override systems ready to be activated; wiping the computers and shutting this place down. It was as if they didn't care what we did, they just wanted max...

What if this was their plan all along? To use us, _the Flock_, as bait to lure Max back after all these years. What if _we're_ the reason she's gone? But... then...

Does that make ME the reason she's gone? If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be _taking_ this mission...

I didn't realise how deep in thought I was until we found ourselves back at the closed doors we came through; and before I knew what I was doing I rain through the now open doors towards the room we left Max. I stopped; trying me hardest not to retch all over the floor at the sight before me. When we left this room was a pristine white...

It was now blood red, the whole room reeking of Max's blood.

I only realised the others had followed me when I turned to see Nudge curled in a corner; almost chocking on her own sick as she threw up, tears running down her face. Iggy gently rubbed her back, looking a pale green and as if he was holding back his own sick too. Angel came and buried her face in my chest, tears silently rolling down her face; and Gazzy soon followed her example. I could feel tears prick in my own eyes but now was not the time for crying. I had to be strong for the others... Just like Max would...

I glanced at Iggy – trying my hardest to avoid looking at the red stained room – and he looked helplessly back at me. _What are we going to do Fang?_

I couldn't answer him; I just shut my eyes and turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't press the matter. _I just didn't know_. Every second in this room was making it harder not to cry, hurl or do both; but I fought of the feelings as hard as I could.

_Damn it Max. You promised._

* * *

-----??????-----

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

I stared absentmindedly at the frenzy below me; all the business man and Evil-Mastermind-Wannabes bidding stupidly large amounts on the latest equipment. Which actually wasn't all that new because my father has been using them for the last five years – and was their original inventor. I didn't want to be here, I was fucking exhausted and I could practically hear my bed begging for me to go back; but the bloody old man had all but physically ended my life to get me out of my bed. Now I sat in an underground club, with bright lights that hurt my eyes, stupid old men below me shouting, a throbbing migraine, and the two retards of the family sitting on either side of me. I'd call them brothers; but I would never acknowledge them as such. The kindest thing I ever _could_ refer to them as were retards, because when it came to it that was the best compliment I could give them about their general mentality.

"Come on bro, where's you sense of fun and adventure?" Retard No.1 laughed, smacking my arm in away that _really_ annoyed me.

"It died two decades ago; and please refrain from calling me that name or touching me in anyway"

"Aw, dude you're breaking our hearts here! Don't worry, next time we'll take you to a strip club instead." Retard No.2 chided, causing both of them to howl in laughter; worsening my migraine and making me want to completely throttle them.

"By the way, what're you gonna buy? You can't come to an auction like this and buy nothing. How can a man of our blood do such a thing?"

"The fact that I'm like that; and I'm obviously not a man of your blood truly warms me to the depths of my soul." I said coldly, pinching the bridge of my nose. Lord, let this be over soon. **Please**.

"Well I think you definitely inherited that icy sarcasm from dad. Why are we here again?" I sighed heavily; this was literally the 20th time in the last ten minutes.

"Father sent of us in place of Mr Chu to buy him a certain piece of equipment; it's vital for our mission. Without it his whole plan is rendered useless; making us useless and inefficient; meaning we then cease to exist." I glanced at them and both of them looked absolutely dumbfounded; I swear I was _**THIS**_ close to snapping. "**IF WE DON'T BUY THIS, WE DIE**" I said through gritted teeth.

"...Oh! Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" I barely suppressed the urge to slam my head against our table, but stopped knowing if I did I would kill off some brain cells; and I need as many of those as I can get when it comes to these two.

"Our final piece is a one of a kind rarity that the world's best have failed to ever duplicate. This – or should I say she – is literally the make or break point of this planet. I give you—" I raised my head just in time to watch the curtains open, and be stunned into silence by what I saw. A girl was in a sitting position wearing a tank top and shorts, blond highlighted hair cascading down covering her face, and a set of beautiful multi-shaded wings stretched out behind her; all of the above wrapped in metal chains.

"The Maximum Ride!"


	12. Chapter 11

Heya guyz! I finally got round to writing the new chapter, and thank you guyz who reviewed! I hope you guyz really enjoy this chapter, it's not as sad as the last one.

* * *

Chapter 11 - ?????? and Max

I gawped in silence.

"Shall we start our bid at $500,000?"

I remained silent, looking down at the unconscious girl. She couldn't be over nineteen.

"1 million!"

"10 million!"

"30 million!"

The bids continued to rise and shouts began to get louder. It was as if I physically _couldn't_ look away from the girl in front of me.

"500 million dollars!" The room fell silent and I was snapped out of my temporary stupor, turning to look at the man making the bid. He sat, hidden in the shadows of the corner in the club. Damn it, this is why father sent us here in the first place! I REFUSE to lose to this man. I shot up out of my seat,

"600 million!" I shouted, but he continued, relentless.

"700"

"800!"

"900"

"1 billion dollars!" the room fell silent, I thought he would finally give up. I was wrong.

"10 billion" I stumbled a bit, before continuing.

"30!"

"40"

"50 billion dollars!" The room fell silent again, _damn it why won't you just GIVE IN! _The man moved silently, whispering to what seemed to be a body guard beside him.

"Going once!" I glared intently at the area he was seated in, he moved and I caught a glimpse of a hard angry face glaring right back down at me.

"Going twice!" The man got up and stormed out of the room, I grinned despite myself, sitting back down quietly as if nothing had happened.

"Sold! To the young man with the two lackeys beside him!" My grin widened,

"Lackeys?!" the Retards growled in unison. Before the could anything I interrupted them,

"Forget it you guys. We've got what we came for, let's go." I got up and they followed silently.

Within the next ten minutes we were approaching the car, with Retard No.2 carrying our prize over his shoulder. As he got ready to dump her in the car I found myself offering to take her. After doing so I got into the back seat, gently placing her next to me, before the car started moving. I glance at her sleeping form, which seemed to be anything but peaceful, and found myself moving her to make the trip slightly more comfortable. When I realised what I was doing I jerked away from her. I don't know why, but for some reason I found myself wanting to comfort this sleeping girl, I wanted to make her... stay... with us a little bit better; I could feel my emotions beginning to become attached to this girl, for no apparent reason.

And the thought terrified me.

I suddenly was dragged back to reality, and snapped open my vibrating phone. I deep voice broke the silence filling the car.

"Have you bought the specimen?"

"Yes Father, we're already in the car on our way back."

"Good, I knew I could count on you son." And with that the phone line went dead. Again, I found my gaze wandering to the sleeping girl next to me, not really sure what to think of her. And again I found myself feeling guilty for the way she must've been treated before hand. But I forced the thoughts to the back of my head as I tore my eyes away from her unmoving body. What was happening to me? Why the hell was this girl having such an effect on me? Well, whatever it was...

I don't like it.

* * *

-----Max-----

As I regained consciousness I couldn't help wish I hadn't.

I felt as if a jet had just crash landed into my whole body, and it _**hurt like bitch**_.

Trust that fucking whore; Brigid-The-Red-Head-Wonder had those damn things beat the shit out of me. If it wasn't for my – now – super accelerated healing I probably would've died. All I can remember after that was what felt like a pin prick in my arm before everything went dark. The bitch must've drugged me, and now I have no idea where the hell I am. Heck, I don't even have enough energy to open my fucking _eyelids_; and all I can do is lie here and swear like a fucking sailor in my head because I'm so fucking useless right now and there's jack-shit I can do about it! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!

My body hurts so much, if it wasn't for this bed then... wait, what?! I'm in a bed? Why the hell am I in a bed? It feels soft on my skin, so as far as I can tell I think I'm wearing shorts and a tank top. I'm lying on my side, making the pain a bit worse but making me generally feel better. I'm trying to open my eyes, but I literally can't; all I can do now is breathe – so I'm guessing there's no chance in hell of me escaping this place.

A small click resonated through the room, as if a door was just opened, before it clicks shut again. I physically can't tense up, so I just try to focus on what I can hear. Soon I feel the bed sink, as if someone just got on. _Oh Lord, please don't let them..._ I suddenly feel muscular arms slip under the blanket and wrap around me, and I pray silently in my head preparing for the worst...

But instead, they simply lifted me up and placed me in a more comfortable position on my back, making sure not to harm my wings in any way. This shocked me beyond belief, but it didn't end there. They continued with tucking me in and moving pillows to make me more comfortable. What they'd done had really helped to lessen my pain a bit, and I felt the form shift to what seemed to be a comfortable sitting position. They sat there for what seemed forever, before I head a clear, deep voice.

"Maximum Ride" The voice was male, I could tell that much at least. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I have the feeling you can so I'm going to continue. I've been assigned the job of assuring your safety by my Father. A woman by the name of Brigid Dwyer, who worked for the company that kept you hostage, drugged you and has sold you. You were bought for the amount of $50 billion."

**HOLY SHIT!**

"You are now the property of my Father's company – but more in particular, me – and when you wake up, I will be explaining to you properly what will happen to you for the duration of you're stay here. Until then, try to get some rest. I'm guessing you're still in pain from whatever they did to you, right? And those drugs probably aren't helping either. I'll leave you be now."

And just like that, they got of the bed and headed towards the door, I soon heard the familiar click of it opening.

"By the way, my name's Dylan. It'll be a pleasure working with you." Then the door quietly clicked shut again.

I really wish I wasn't conscious to hear that.


	13. Chapter 12

Ah, finally! Sorry it took so long, EXAMS are probably the most stressful things on the planet, so I had now time to right this up. But I do now X-P Tell me what you think guyz! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 12 – Fang and Dylan and Max

"_You... you killed me_"

"No..."

"_I trusted you..._"

"I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"_How could you do this to me...?_"

"No, Max I love you! I'd never do anything to hurt you!"

"_You're the reason I'm dead Fang..._"

***

I shot up in my bed panting harshly, a thin sheen of could sweat making my clothes cling to my body. I glanced around me, I was in the hotel I booked here in Turkey; and yet again I was awoken by that... that... that _**nightmare**_. I raised my hand on my forehead, _Oh great; no I have a fucking fever too_. Sighing, I slid out of bed, walking out onto the balcony overseeing the small town I'm staying in.

It's been three weeks since Max... was taken. I refuse to believe she's dead, there's no **WAY** Maximum Ride could've been... you know... so easily. I couldn't take it if she really was gone; especially knowing that it was ME who put her there. But I don't have to worry because Max ISN'T dead; she'll come walking through that door any minute now, begging for forgiveness after worrying us so much. She'll be smiling, and caked in dirt, and be trying to bribe us with Chinese take out and cookies. Just like she always does...

...right?

But then... why is it that every day I always have that nightmare? Her beautiful, strong body crippled and layered in blood. Her flawless, tan skin, slashed into nothingness, seeping out what little amount of blood she has left. Her gentle, smiling eyes glassy with unshed tears. And her soft, peach pink lips dry, cracked and bloody as they whisper those accusing words.

"_You're the reason I'm dead Fang..._"

Shuddering, I try my hardest to tear away from those dark thoughts which always seem to constantly present in my mind. _You're the reason she's dead. If it wasn't for you she'd be happy in London, YOU KILLED HER_. With these running through my head every second possible, how can you not expect me to NOT feel as if they're true?

But the worst part is, there was never anything to prove otherwise. No trace of her, no foot prints, no finger prints, not even a _freaking hair_ was found. If it wasn't for her blood splashed all over the walls then you wouldn't have even been able to tell that anyone was there. Anyone who saw that would've believed she was dead.

Anyone but me.

Most people probably think I'm going crazy, but I know she's still out there. How? Because I can feel it, deep down in my heart, every time I think of her my heart aches, but I doesn't feel _broken_. That can mean two things; either that I didn't love Max enough for this to break my heart, or that she's still out there and I just hurt because I can't ensure her safety. And there's no way in _**HELL**_ that you can tell me that I didn't love Max. So I refuse to give up on her. Why?

Because you didn't have to be the one to drag the Flock away from that bloody room. You didn't have to go back to base and right a detailed report of what happened, recalling the memories you wished you never had. You didn't have to go home and tell a family, who's only really been together for the last five years, that the heart and soul of the family just died. You didn't have to see her mum break down in tears, or watch her father's face crumple in pain. You didn't have to see her little sister lose the one person she's always longed for in her family. You didn't have to see that same sister bolt out of the room so no one would see her cry.

But worst of all, you didn't have to tell a four year old boy that his big sister was never coming back. You didn't see the tears, hear the screams, or see the complete agony on his face as you did so. You didn't have to stay over night, knowing that everyone on in the house blamed you for her death no matter what they may say. And what seems to be the most heartbreaking of all; you didn't wake up to see that same little boy awake at 3:00am sitting on top of the stairs, refusing to move until he saw his supposedly dead sister walk through the door.

None of you had to go through that. None of you had to see that.

I did.

So, no matter what I'm going to continue this mission and find Max. Not just for the world, but for the Flock, her family...

And that little boy who misses her so much.

* * *

-----Dylan-----

I don't like this.

I don't like this at all.

I can see that steely determination in his eyes; and I'm not liking it one bit. We were stupid to rely on Brigid to handle the situation; she said she'd make it so everyone would give up on Max, so that all they would do was mourn her death. She failed. Because now Fang is in Turkey making his way to our Japanese base, and now the rest of the Flock are flying over to join in him; hoping for some sort of "revenge" against me and my father.

How pathetic.

But no matter, they won't get to Max. Whatever they try, whatever they say or do, they won't be able to take Max away from me. Why?

Because Max belongs to me.

And I'm going to make sure she forgets _everything_ about that sorry excuse for a Flock... especially Fang. I don't know whether to pity his uselessness, or loathe the hold he seems to have over Max's heart. Though, WHY his hold on her bothers me is beyond my explanation. It just does. No, it doesn't bother me; it **pisses me off to no ends**. It pisses me off how the whole time she was sleeping; it was _**his **_name she kept murmuring. Or when we got one of the mutant psychics to scan her head trying to help us corner the Flock, the **only** thing we could find was _**his**_name.

I mean, _**I'm**_ the one who's here looking after her.

_**I'm**_ the one making sure the other mutants here don't try to do anything to her.

Yet _**he's**_ the one who she wishes was here with her.

But don't worry; I _**will**_ make her forget about them. Whether I just have to make her he feel at home, or I have to physically wipe her memory, she won't remember anything about them.

And then, it'll be just too easy to erase them.

* * *

-----Max-----

I can move now.

So I find myself opening my eyes to look at the room around me. It was beautiful pale blue, illuminated by the moon's light; but I didn't really focus on my surroundings. The first thing I tried to do was walk.

And that failed miserably.

So, I dragged myself back onto the bed, crawling back under the blanket and curling up into a ball. Okay, so I can move, but my legs aren't strong enough to carry me yet. Damn, what the HELL kind of drug did they use on me? I've never been this weak before. Ever. But now it seems all I can do is lie here quietly and wait for someone to come. Sighing I turn carefully to my side and find myself staring at a blue rose.

That's surprising, I heard they were genetically created to last forever, and so far the longest living one is... what... twenty years? And still going strong. Yet for some reason, this one is withering, the bright sapphire petals turning to brown nothingness.

...why do I feel as if this is some kind of bad omen?

* * *

Don't you just WISH you had a guy like Fang???


	14. Chapter 13

I haven't updated in AGES! Sorry for that, I have MORE exams and have been going revision mad - again. But anyway, I'm going to leave you guys with this chapter, sorry if it's slightly confusing.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Fang and Max

"I'm telling you I don't know anything!"

"He's lying Fang"

My grip tightened on the throat of the man beneath me, not enough to kill, but enough to make him strain for breath. We are currently at the base in Japan, me and the Flock. Getting in was way too easy; Angel heard them thinking about how they bugged our communicators to HQ when we were a couple miles away. It was simple after that, we sent a false message saying we would head in tomorrow, after some rest, and they fell for it. By the time we entered the building they'd completely dropped there defences, and fighting our way to the Boss' office wasn't hard enough. So now here we are, interrogating the guy whilst Angel makes sure he isn't lying. To be honest I feel bad for the him, but I can't let it show through my "dark and scary leader get-up" – as dubbed by Nudge.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you what I know!" He wheezed past my grip, before I dropped him to the floor. As he lay gasping we surrounded him, not allowing escape, our wings fanning out to block whatever escape may be left – just for the little extra intimidation.

"Talk, we don't have time to waste on you right now." I glanced at Nudge, who was trying so hard to look bad but was blatantly enjoying this a little _too_ much. If it wasn't for the situation I would've cracked up at the voice she just spoke in.

"Maximum Ride was brought to our base to be cleaned up for the auction—"

"THEY SOLD HER?" Gasped Gazzy,

"They were selling products between different companies; and made us use our advanced technology to help fix her up perfectly and quickly for the sale. That was the last we heard from... what was her name... Ms Dwyer, who took her away to the auction. There are rumours that Maximum Ride was sold for 50 billion US Dollars, and after being given a percentage of the money Ms Dwyer has head to our Russian base for personal reasons. That is all I know"

The room fell into silence... Sold? Max was sold?

"Who was she sold to?"

"I hear that it's supposed to be a business man whose power and strength makes all of us look like toddlers in comparison, that's all." That was all I needed to hear, I turned to Angel and nodded as she walked towards him. "Wait! What're you—" He fell silent as Angel's hand landed on his forehead; her whole memory wiping thing still creeped me out, but it was useful.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Iggy, walking out next to me as the others followed, behind. I sighed, rubbing my pounding temple,

"It seems we're heading to Russian guys, anyone have any Russian friends?" The others were quiet, "Thanks guys" I mumbled sarcastically.

"I just hope we get to see Max soon..." Mumbled Gazzy quietly; I sighed again, patting his head gently before heading out of this building. I didn't like this one bit; I could feel an all too familiar churning in the pit of my stomach.

Last time I was in Russia it was just me and Brigid.

And it didn't end so well then either.

* * *

-----Max-----

"Good morning Max, would you like some breakfast?"

I shot up in the bed, and found my face inches away from a – surprisingly – good looking one. I jerk away from the man, falling off of the bed in the process and hearing a deep chuckle as I did so. I quickly moved into a sitting position, glaring darkly at the man on the other side of the bed.

"Who the hell are you? Ever heard of knocking?"

"I did. Seven times. And I'm Dylan, I was looking after you while you were still more or less paralyzed." He stated in a cheery tone,

"I guessed" I muttered sarcastically. The smile I received was so bright I had to fight the urge to blink as I took in his features. Dark blond hair sweeping away from his face, tanned skin over an – obviously – lean, muscular frame which looked over six feet from where I sat on the floor. His bright turquoise eyes watched me the way a child would after opening the birthday present they always wanted. I didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable, or kind of cherished under that gaze. Wait, _cherished_? Where the _hell_ did that come from?

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked again, pulling over a tray and placing it on the bed in between us, and sitting next to it. It smelled heavenly, and I was more or less drooling just by looking at it. A full English breakfast, bacon, eggs, sausages, fried bread, baked beans, tomatoes (both plum and fried), fried mushrooms. And if that wasn't enough, next to it was a carton of orange juice, a huge cup of hot chocolate, and a pile of muffins and cookies.

Before I could respond my stomach gurgled in a way I've _never_ heard it gurgle before, making me snap my mouth shut. He chuckled again as I flushed red, making me glare harder.

"I'm guessing you're hungry right, just eat. You have my oath your food isn't spiked or bugged in any kind of way." I would've sworn at him, but another gurgle from my stomach reminded me how hungry I really was. Carefully, I pulled myself onto the bed, keeping to the edge and pulling the tray towards me. After eyeing it for some time I picked up the fork and began eating, and almost cried out of happiness. It was _**DELICIOUS**_, and I almost forgot that Dylan was sitting there watching me as I devoured my food... almost. Within minutes my plate was licked clean, and I sat sipping my hot chocolate and finishing off the cookies.

"Compliments to the chef" I murmured – I mean seriously, give credit where credit is due.

"Thanks, I made that this morning" I was surprised, but kept silent until I'd completely finished, it was then he finally stood up.

"Max, will you please come with me? I'm guessing you are feeling uneasy about the current situation." Her turned and pointed to the wardrobe, "In there are some clothes, that door over there leads to a bathroom which you can wash up in. I'll wait outside until you're done." and with that he left the room, taking the empty tray with him. As I headed to the bathroom I couldn't help but frown, what the hell was wrong with me? I'd accepted his presence almost without hesitation, and eaten food from a more or less complete stranger, I didn't ask any question and now I'm _**doing as I'm told**_? That must have been some strong ass concoction they pumped into me.

This is strange. Really strange.

Dylan only took me next door, and when we opened the door I found we'd actually entered a nursery.

Children were running around as if they were having the time of their lives. Mutant children by the looks of it; some had wings, others had scales, one girl looked like she had baby horns; I've never seen anything like this. Another thing which I didn't expect was how when they noticed us standing there, Dylan was more or less rugby tackled to the ground by all these kids. I just stood there, glancing around and taking in surroundings, looking for any sign of escape and finding none. My mind wandered to the Flock and my heart filled with worry. _Are they doing okay? Did they make it out on time?_ But most importantly... _why had it taken me so long to even think about them?_ It was almost as if I was forgetting them.

"Excuse me Miss?" I jerked back to life, looking down to find dozens of pairs of eyes looking up at me, as one girl with wings tugged on my jeans. "Are you Max? Are you the one Dylan always talks about? Is it true you're a mutant? You don't look like one, you look normal. Why are you here? Is it true what 'Father' said about you?" The faces watched me expectantly, but I was silent. Father? Who's that? What the HELL have they been saying about me?

"Max, we have to go" Dylan put flatly, but I simply couldn't hear him,

_What the hell's going on?_

"Max" he repeated.

_I'm so confused._

"Max"

_I want to see the flock._

My trance was broken as a hand gripped my arm and dragged me into a conjoining room before closing the door behind us. I yanked on my arm and quickly backed away from him. It was then that I finally snapped.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here? What are you going to do to me? Who the hell brought me here? Who's the Father? Why on Earth did he pay $50 billion for me? AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING—"

"Sh, you'll wake up the baby." He said, ignoring me and walking over to a single cot in the middle of the room, reaching inside it.

"WHAT FUCKING BABY?" I screamed, in his arms was a small, sleeping baby boy. As he turned to me he smiled, showing me the child.

"This baby Max... Our Baby"

...

...

Yep, because I wasn't confused enough BEFORE

* * *

Don't you just wonder what Dylan's intentions are?


	15. Chapter 14

Okay, I felt kind of bad leaving it at that guys, so I decided to add a little bit more to calm everyone down X-]

* * *

Chapter 14 – Max and Fang and Max

"Hahahahahahahahaha! The look on your face was hilarious!"

What?

"This isn't our baby Max, but it is yours."

I stood there, not sure what to do with myself. I'm so lost it's unbelievable.

"Max, for the past decade Father has been continuing with a Mutant Expansion Program, MEP. Meaning that he's been going out of his way to use those other companies – such as the School, Itex, and the rest you've run into – to capture mutants; then take some sample sex cells from each. Basically making test tube babies and making the Mutant race grow. All the children in the nursery there are products of our research. Do you remember the last time you and the Flock were captured by the school all those years ago?"

I nodded weakly.

"When they took your dog away, and told you nothing had happened and you'd been in the school the whole time?"

My eyes widened in horror, you mean they...

"That was when they'd taken an egg from you, when you were still unconscious. They'd planned to install fake memories in your head to make you believe you'd fallen in love with and slept with the father of the child, before planting the fertilised egg back into your womb. You guys were too smart though, they didn't get the chance to, and then you disappeared to England. Your egg remained frozen only until some months ago; but because Father had a hunch he'd see you soon he defrosted them. These twins are two weeks old."

Wait... TWINS?

"Come see for yourself." My mind was numb. I had kids? Twins? The School had taken an egg from inside me? I shuddered at the thought. I slowly wandered over to him, to see the baby boy in his arms begin to move and open his eyes. His hair was bleach blond and his eyes were dark brown, just like mine were when I was younger; our facial features looked _**way**_ too similar for this to be some kind of sick joke. As I watched him his face quickly turned to one of a child about to cry, and before I knew what he was doing Dylan had placed the boy in my arms.

He immediately stopped, and snuggled into my chest as if he was about to fall asleep again. As I looked at his face I felt a tug at my heart and there was no way I could deny it. This was my child. I walked past him to the cot and looked down to find a little girl staring right back at me. They weren't identical twins, this girls dark brown (almost black) hair was slightly curled like mine. Matching dark brown eyes watched me curiously, and I reached my hand down into the cot. Her tiny fingers grabbed mine immediately and she smiled, causing me to laugh quietly as I noticed she had no teeth. My heart swelled even more than I thought it could, and the idea finally began to set in my head. _I'm a mother... of two for that fact_.

"What are they called?" I asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"You're their mother, you decide."

"Who's older?" I asked again as I reached down to gently pick up my baby girl, so both of them were now in my arms.

"Well, I guess the boy matured first." I fell silent again, just happy watching them... but then something finally clicked.

"Dylan, what do you have to do with me and my children?" He turned away, refusing to look at me. "Dylan, who's their father?" He continued to ignore me, and this irritated me; but also made me worry quite a bit.

But even more importantly...

Why do my daughter's dark eyes look so familiar?

* * *

-----Fang-----

"You're telling me that Max was sold?"

"That's the information we recovered from Japan." I said quietly, trying to hide my anger. "Which is why we need to head to Russia to interrogate Brigid."

"You want me to let you guys go to Russia"

"We were going to go there anyway, and just like in Japan, we still got our job done and found out about Max." _Breathe Fang_, I heard Angel's voice chime in my head.

"Fang, as President of the company our first priority is to get the job done. We don't want you to be side tracked by what may be a wild goose chase."

"As part of this Flock our first priority is to find Max. How can we do the job properly if our leader is missing? It's not a wild goose chase because Angel guaranteed us he wasn't lying. I believe her. And if you want it done that badly there are other Mutants working for you." I spoke as clearly as I could whilst grinding my teeth together; the conversation was taking too much time.

"You were chosen for this job because you guys are the most capable for it."

"And the one most capable out of all of us is Max" I countered,

"Max made that sacrifice so you guys could finish the mission, don't you think it would be in vain if you guys just walked right into the hands of whoever took her?"

"..." I couldn't reply, but changed the subject quickly. "What kind of example are you setting, abandoning someone who's worked for and helped you so long? You think that's going to make other people more willing to work for you?" This time he was the one who fell silent.

"Fang, you do realise that I'm the one who has to answer to the President of the United States if anything goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. And if anything does I'll take full responsibility." He was quiet for a couple of unbearable minutes before he finally replied.

"Very well, you have my consent. Your mission is being edited officially now to both close down these bases as well as find Max. Now go, before I changed my mind!"

I grinned and quickly thanked him before turning to go to the rest of the Flock – who had heard everything thanks to Angel.

"Okay guys, we need some R&R before we head over to Russia. What do you guys want to eat?" I beamed at them.

* * *

-----Max-----

"Do you honestly think that if you stay quiet long enough I'll give up on you answering me?"

Dylan sighed, but said nothing, grinding on my nerves that little bit more.

We were now back in my room – which had been changed while I was gone by the look of things. Next to my bed was now a strangely made portable cot, which was high enough to have the top level with my bed but the bottom a good few feet of the ground. There was also now a huge HD flat screen TV on the wall, and a gigantic toy box beneath it. Half of my room was turned into a baby section, equipped with baby bath, changing table... well, everything you need I guess. It even had a specially made microwave to heat up their milk. The only way I could tell it was the same room I'd slept in earlier was because of the state of the blanket on the bed.

So now, here I am, with my babies – still weird saying that – balanced on my lap, watching Timmy Time on Cbeebies. Dylan hasn't left our side since, but he hasn't talked to me either. I glanced up at him and noticed he was leaning on the far wall.

"You know, as much as I may threaten to kill you for not saying anything, if you sit on the bed I'm not gonna do anything with the kids here." He smiled, before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. I really don't know what to think of this guy, he's nice enough but there's something about him which truthfully kind of worries me. "Are you schizophrenic by any chance?" He burst out into laughter at my genuine question.

"Well, my brothers think so."

"So you have brothers?" He frowned slightly,

"Sadly, two."

"Older or younger?" it was nice to see him opening up a little.

"Apparently older" I laughed and he chuckled with me. I like this – not the whole kidnapping thing and not telling me anything – but maybe, if we end up being friends, then he may just help me out... Maybe.

Still, as I laughed and joked with this new found friend (ally? enemy? who knows) I could hear another voice chime at the back of my mind.

Who really is the father to these kids?

* * *

Hope that's okay for you guys =]


	16. Chapter 15

*Beating self* I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! It's actually unbelievable how late I'm updating this, I apologize again... I'm a shameful author -_-' But I hope that I somehow manage to make it up to you guys with the next few chapters. This is a super short chapter – please don't kill me! – but I felt bad leaving you guys with completely nothing. So here's a little something... hope it makes you guys feel a bit better.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Max

BZZZZZZT!

I woke up to the load vibrating, wondering what it was yet refusing to move from my bed.

A normal reaction would've been to get out of bed and check what it was, yet for some reason, I decided to continue feigning sleep instead of moving.

"Fuck"

The quiet whisper shocked me awake, because it was only then that I realised I wasn't alone in the room. I knew instantly it was Dylan's voice, and began to strain my ears to hear the quiet whispering into what must have been a phone; still not quite being able to make out what exactly was being said. The only words I could make out were "Father" and "Intrusion"; and for some reason, those words filled me with an indescribable dread.

"Fine" I heard Dylan mumble, before I heard a snapping noise which I assumed was his phone snapping shut. He sighed heavily, and his sigh was accompanied with a knock on the door.

I could feel the adrenaline slowly seeping into my veins, my instinct to protect my children crossing with my need to stay silent. My arms wrapped around my two precious bundles in what others would see as an unconscious motion; it was then I was thankful I let them sleep next to me in bed instead of placing them into the their cot. I continued to listen silently as Dylan made his way towards the door. It was only then, that I got enough courage to open my eyes enough to see who it was.

The first this I saw was Dylan's familiar hair, which looked silver in the moonlight filling my room; he was wearing a long black leather coat, which was strange even for him. But then as he slowly opened the door my eyes immediately flicked to the two men standing.

Their features and Dylan's were almost identical, except both were much taller. As Dylan stepped aside I watched them enter the room, squinting my eyes even more to focus on them and trying even harder to make my face look serene.

What seemed to be a pair of twins walked _silently_ into the room, which was quite surprising considering their HUGE size. Their obviously powerful muscles rippled with every step they took, making me unconsciously pull my children even closer to me. Who the hell were these guys?

"Why are you here?" Dylan's steely voice broke the silence, his calm smiling face was now hard and accompanied with an icy glare. He really does have schizophrenia, I thought, focusing again on their barely audible conversation.

"You obviously didn't do you're job well enough brother;" The slightly taller twin commented,

"Father is very angry with you at the moment." said the second, ending the sentence.

"What the hell do you mean? I've done my job to perfection." He hissed angrily,

"Well obviously not,"

"since we're being tracked down." the twins continued, ending each other's sentences.

"How are we being tracked down, and who the hell by?" I could feel the tension building quickly in the room, and subtly moved so I was completely curled around my children, protecting them from whatever may happen.

"Some of HER mutant companions,"

"Pains in the ass is what they are..." I assumed that they were talking about me when they mentioned HER, and I could feel a cold sweat begin to break out over my skin. Were they talking 'bout the Flock? Had they come looking for me? What the HELL were these two bone heads about to do?

"How many?"

"5 or so,"

"All a bunch of brats" My blood ran cold, it really was the Flock. They hadn't forgotten me; they'd been looking for me all this time. The girls... The boys... Fang...

"Father has ordered me to be in charge of the extermination, therefore I must be kept informed of your movements at all times. Do you understand?"

Wait... Extermination...?

THERE GOING TO DO WHAT? NOOOO!

"Understood,"

"What are we to do now?" Said the two twins, pulling up chairs as Dylan leaned against the window sill, making the side of his face visible to me.

"Simple, I want every single one of those annoyances captured and dragged here. I don't care _**HOW**_ you do it, so long as every single one of them reaches here alive, you're free to use any resources you find necessary."

That was when my heart stopped completely.

"This is very unlike you Dylan..."

"...Giving us so much freedom." A sinister grin spread across Dylan's face as his eyes became dangerously dark.

"I have my reasons... You may leave." The two brothers got up, moving back to the door as silently as they entered, only to be stopped again by Dylan's last remark. "Oh, and one more thing... I want you to leave their leader Fang completely unharmed... I would like to take care of his extermination **personally**." An innocent smile graced his face, sickening more beyond belief.

When the door finally closed Dylan was already by my bedside, and I shut my eyes completely as he leaned over me. I could feel his fingers run through my hair and his warm breath against my ear – I had to fight the urge both to shiver and gag at the same time. I held my breath as he whispered one sentence gently in my ear...

"You're _**MINE**_ Maximum Ride, and _**NO ONE**_ will take you away from me"

And that was when the cold reality finally sunk in.

I have to get away from this sick bastard...

**FAST**

* * *

I KNOW! I KNOW! That was probably a total let down, but still guys, tell me what you think! You totally have the right to flame me for my lateness people.


	17. Chapter 16

Okay, it's totally unfair of me to work on other stories and leave this one out so here you go ^_^ kind of had a writers block moment, but I'm back! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16 – Dylan

"Good morning Max, did you sleep well?"

I smiled down at her sweetly, only just realising that she was awake. The way she looked worried me, he hair was tousled – that was expected – but there were dark circles showing up under her eyes. Which was strange because I was with her all night, and never once did she wake up. She stayed silent, moving the two babies so they were quietly sleeping against her chest. I waited for a reply, smiling patiently, yet no reply came. We stayed in silence for what seemed like forever, before I finally gave up, sighing.

"Okay... I'll go get some breakfast" I pushed off of the window sill that I was seated on, and began heading for the door, yet a quiet voice came from behind me.

"Who are you?" I stopped mid step, turning to see her eyes glued on the wall in front of her. I gave a short laugh, turning completely.

"What're talking about, Max? I'm Dylan"

"You're name is Dylan, yet that is all that I know about you. You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you keep me confined to this room and feed me when you choose. You've told me nothing about yourself, or where I am, you say you want to use me but leave me to do as I please. You hand over twin children babies and say they're mine – that much I believe – but you haven't told me why, or to what purpose. Every time your phone rings you disappear through the door to talk to this mysterious "father" figure that seems to be calling the shots, and yet no matter how angry you seem, you always come in with a smile. For someone who wants to use me, you treat me awfully well. But why is it that everyday I begin to remember less and less about my life before I entered here, and about the Flock? What the hell are doing to me, to my children? What the hell kind of drug have you been pumping into me?"

Her voice had become a livid hiss; yet still she managed to keep her voice quiet for the children sleeping against her... but only just. This sudden switch in tone of hers bothered me.

"Max—"

"Don't call me that so casually!" She gently placed her children on the bed and rose, walking around the bed to stand on the other side, blocking the children from my view. I took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Max, please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Max, you'll wake the children—"

"Don't you dare come near me! **Answer my questions!**" Two loud high-pitched squeals came from behind her and instantly she was on the bed; cradling the two children in her arms whilst gently shushing them. I moved towards her but she looked it me in such a way that all I could do was freeze.

"Max... Don't do this. Don't ask these questions, just stay here. Stay here, with your children; no one will hurt you whilst you're here. No one will use and abuse you; no one will ever make you feel unwelcomed. Whilst you're here, I can give you everything you want, I can be there for you, I can protect you... Just stay here... with me." I watched as an array of emotions flicked across her face as she tried to process what I'd just said, her children finally falling quiet in her arms. I'd hoped that she would understand this feeling inside of me; but it was almost indescribable. The sudden yearning to want to make her happy; to keep her to myself forever, to erase anything that had ever hurt her from this world... this... _**obsession**_. I don't know where it came from, or why it's here, but I just know that it's _**there**_.

"Damn it I don't **WANT** to stay here! I **want** my family! I **want** my friends! I **want** my Flock! **I want FANG!**"

The sudden silence was unbearable.

Clenching my hands, I gave a short chuckle before looking up at her, not trying to hide my fury at all. She visibly tensed up in front of me,

"You want _**Fang**_? Even though he hasn't been there for so long? Even though he chose Brigid – the enemy, who tried to kill you – over you? Even though he insulted you and threw you aside when he thought he found something better? Even though he drove you away from the flock, yet expected you to show up to save the day as usual? Even though he completely trampled over your heart, you want **FANG**? I've been with you this whole time. I nursed you in bed when no one wanted to; I looked after and fed your children in your place. I bought you in place of an old man who probably would've turned you into fucking mutant sex slave to get back at you for putting him out of a job. I've been the one person who stood in the way when our scientists wanted to dissect you to see how you tick. I'm the one who stopped them putting a chip in your fucking brain that would've erased you of everything that makes you, you. I stopped my father from using the very existence of those children to blackmail you into infiltrating and wiping out the Government who simply use you at their leisure. I've protected and cared for you for so long, yet even after all of that, you don't want me. You don't want **ME**, you don't care about **ME**, all you think about if **FANG** because all you want _**FANG**_?"

I could tell by the look on her face that she was genuinely terrified of me, and I found myself calming ever so slightly, feeling shame finally begin to break through my anger. I bit my lip, looking down, before I looked back up at her, my face now completely blank.

"Fine. You want Fang? I'll get you **Fang**. I'll bring him here, just for you. I'll bring him to this very building and show you how were worthless he is. I'll show you how useless and pathetic a person he is, how much of an inadequate mutant he is. Then we'll see how much you still _**want**_ him."

Spinning on my heel, I began to storm out of the room; just as I grabbed the door handle I heard a shout from behind me.

"Dylan, wait! Don't do this!" Gritting my teeth, I growled my reply.

"You did this yourself"

Slamming the door behind m, I turned and locked her inside; slipping the key into my pocket. As I stomped down the hallway I picked up my phone, dialling Father's number.

"Yes son?"

"Father, I've locked Maximum Ride into the room. I want her to be kept there and never given the opportunity to leave. I need there to be only one other person with the key who can enter, someone strong enough to restrain her if she tries to escape – though I doubt she will without the children. Food for both her and the babies need to be taken to her, and clothes need to be washed. There needs to be at least two people constantly on watch outside her door, with some men guarding the windows from outside. I would do all of this myself, but I've decided I'll be accompanying my brothers on the extermination trip. There's been a change of plan"

"So demanding son, what has brought about this change?"

"Father, for the first time in a very long time, I've finally gotten serious. Thank you, since I know you'll take care of the things mentioned. Goodbye"

Sliding the phone shuts, I smashed the roof doors open, running to the helicopter and jumping in, explaining the change of plan to my "brothers" seated next to me.

That Fang is a nuisance that needs to be _dealt with_.

I won't lose Max to him.

* * *

Was it worth the wait guys?


	18. Chapter 17

Christmas Holidays rock! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 17 – Max and Fang

'Complete shutdown, twenty four hour surveillance'

I thought they were lying when they said those six words...

I was wrong.

It's been five days since my argument with Dylan, the argument which lead to that deadly promise. Shuddering, I pulled the babies closer to me, guilt finally invading my mind. To be fair, Dylan did have a point. He could've handed me over to the white coats here, he could've blackmailed me with my children, but he didn't. Even though I knew nothing about him, he took pretty good care of me while I was here. But now I fucked up. I pissed off the one person here who wouldn't screw me over, and I drove him away. I should've gone after him when he walked away. Heck, maybe if I said everything differently he wouldn't have walked away in the first place. He could've helped me get out of here... but that's unlikely.

Now, he's the very person who's going to hunt down my Flock. He's going to kill them, and bring Fang here to kill him in front of me. He's abandoned me and left me at the mercy of these people, who I don't trust and who will probably kill me the minute I try to escape. Then they'll take my children, and do only God knows what to them... I bit my lip hard to stop the sudden water in my eyes, as I played out every bad thing he could do to them. What if he interrogated the Flock and got information on HQ? Would he take his lackeys over there too? My family is there! The tears finally began to roll down my face as I sunk further beneath my blanket, because I was such a quick tempered loud mouth I've put everyone I hold dear in terrible danger...

And I can't do a damn thing a bout it...

"Jeez..." I was barely able to breathe out the word with my tongue intact, since my whole body was trembling with my sobs. I was useless, the minute I got back to America I screwed up so badly.

Maybe it really would've been better if I never came...

"Ma...ma..." My eyes snapped open as I felt a small hand press against each cheek. The two babies in my arms were staring up at me, both repeating the word.

"Mama... mama..." A smile broke out on my face as I squeezed them against me in joy.

I'm such an idiot, why the hell am I feeling so sorry for myself? I have two children here – my children – who need my protection. I also have a family outside of this place which I need to protect; I don't have time to feel sorry for myself! I need to make a plan and get out of here for my children's sake.

"Don't worry you two... mama will get you out of here." I gently placed them in the cot and grabbed one of the baby wipes to clean my tear streaked face.

Okay... so how am I going to do this? Well, they really weren't lying about twenty four hour surveillance, I know for a fact that there's guards outside my door – two men, who always flirt with the women who brings me food – and they're also men below outside the windows. The only chance I have to escape is the moment where the door is unlocked when my meals are brought to me, since this happens at regular intervals each day. I could surprise them, and make a run for it. However I now have to take into account that wherever I go, I'm literally carrying two three week old babies with me, meaning I have to avoid fighting as much as possible. As well as this, I've only confirmed that there are two men outside my door, but I don't know if there're more in the hallway, if they work and shifts, and how powerful they are. If I do fight them, I'd have to leave my children in the room before we could move on safely, and if that is done the men outside my window could simply break in and take the children as hostages, forcing me to give up. And, if all this wasn't enough, I'm completely unaware of any hidden cameras in this room. I'm assuming that there are at least a few, but if there are I don't want to make it obvious that I'm looking for them. The safest place I can think of right now is the bathroom, as people don't have a tendency to put cameras in a bathroom unless they're pervs... But even then I can't be too sure that they wouldn't have (especially considering they bought me for $50 billion).

Aw... my brain hurts.

* * *

**-Fang's POV-**

"Hey Fang! Hurry it up man!"

"Yeah... coming!" I called back, as I trudged through the snow towards them. I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched, or followed, or something. Ever since I saw what those invisible things did back in the sewers... let's just say I've been a bit more on guard. I'd stopped to look behind me, but all I saw was the thick blanket of snow covering the Russian landscape. We were now in Russia, trekking up a mountainside on foot as the snowfall was way too thick for us to fly threw. We'd stopped on the mountain tops earlier to rest, but Iggy spotted a house a few mountains over – his eyesight was so good now it's almost scary. We'd made the decision to come over and check it out, but it was then that the weather got worse. We've been walking through snow for almost three hours now, and the temperatures up hear are well below freezing; but it's too late for us to turn back now, so we just have to keep going.

"Angel, are you okay with transforming into animals yet?" She nodded as we trudged on, swiping snow from my goggles I continued, "I know that snowy owls are common things far north, do you think you can fly up there and check out the house? At the rate we're going we won't make it there for another couple of hours, and if this is a pointless trip then it's wasting time" Sighing, she began to had over her bags,

"You're buying us Thai after this Fang" grinning at her, I accepted her bags.

"Sure. This may be a lot, but if you can, when you get to the house try to use that you mind-vision thing so we can see what's happening as well. We'll keep moving and settle in that cave up there, so we'll be close." I said pointing to the dark carve, the only speck of black on the flawless white horizon. Nodding again, we watched as she shifted and began flapping through the snow as if it were any sunny day, doing a few flips to prove her point. Chuckling, I slung her bag over my shoulder and continued walking with the rest of the Flock.

But no matter what, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone's eyes were on us.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Angel and Fang

I flapped my wings as hard as possible, using my new vision to locate the house before I swooped down through the snowy winds of the blizzard around me.

I landed silently and gracefully next to it, before shifting into a pure white chinchilla and scuttling towards the house. I settled on the small window sill and looked into the seemingly abandoned house, realising it was in fact being occupied; by a face that we were all too familiar with.

_Brigid Dwyer_

And apparently, she had guests.

I took a deep breath, listening into their conversation and trying to broadcast what I was seeing to the others – a lot of hard work I might add.

"You want me to do what?" Her eyes had widened in shock,

"I want you to work with me and my father for a little while," I looked up towards the person speaking. A tall, slightly muscular blond whose thick hair covered the upper-half of his face; there were two bigger copies standing behind him.

"Why me?" His suddenly evil grin made me shiver,

"Right now, Maximum Ride is in my care"

I knew it! Max really is still alive! I knew it!

"For her work properly I need to get rid of all distractions. The Flock is her biggest distraction at the moment. I would like you to work with me, as I'm sure you have a better idea on who I'll be dealing with. You also have a copy of your old boss' notes right?"

My blood suddenly ran cold,

"Why... me?"

"I've been doing some research on you, as far as I know those machines which you call 'Silencers' only respond to your command, they would be very effective against these nuisances,"

"How do you know about my Silencers?" His smile suddenly turned innocent at Brigid's bewilderment,

"I told you, I've been doing my research" the silence that followed lasted for a long time; long enough for Brigid's three guests to pull up chairs and sit down.

"What... what's in it for me?" A smug grin was now on this man's face, almost as if Brigid was already on his side.

"You get Fang... eventually"

_That's why he's grinning_, Brigid's eyes immediately begun sparkling with interest.

"What do you mean eventually?"

"I mean, after we capture them, I need to borrow him for a little while – just to prove a point. Don't worry, when I'm done he'll be handed over to, tied and drugged so you can do as you please." A sinister smile began to spread across her face, making me shudder in fear of it.

"What about the rest of the Flock?" The man relaxed in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have no use for them, if you want I can give them to you, otherwise they'll be exterminated – they're way beyond their sell by date already."

Brigid finally decided to move from her blazing fire place, heading towards a kettle and giggling quietly as she flicked it on.

"Then I believe we have a deal – I work with you, I get Fang, perfect condition, and the rest of the Flock. Maybe if I give the others back to the school I'll get promoted. But wait..." She turned to him, balancing on the edge of her small kitchenette. "What are you going to do about Max?"

"I bought her; she's now my property... as well as something you shouldn't worry yourself about. Besides," He uncrossed his arms, stretching them above his head as if he were truly at peace with himself. _Sick bastard_ "Maximum Ride now has two things that keep her trapped where I want her" My eyes widened as I saw the picture that flashed in his mind, a picture of two small children being held in Max's arms.

_What the __**HELL**__ is that about?_

"Well, that's enough information leaked to the enemy." He turned his head and I found my small, furry body pinned by icy turquoise eyes. _Did he know I was there the whole time?_ "You better scurry off now _Angel_, before my brothers decide to play football with that new little body of yours. This will be the only time you'll ever get the chance to escape from me. Remember that."

The stubborn part of me wanted to stay and challenge him, but the larger, wiser part of my brain sent me off of the ledge and into the sky; furiously flapping my wings to get as far away from this man as possible.

Who the hell was this guy anyway?

And what the hell does he want with Max?

**

* * *

-Fang's POV-**

_Max is alive! She's really alive! _

The words continued to run in my mind as I let out a slow sigh of relief, she is alive, I wasn't going crazy. She really is out there somewhere, waiting for us. Finally, there's some good news that I can take back with me. Maybe Emmanuel will finally stop crying... but still...

_Who the HELL is that guy?_

I should really stop saying hell all the time; it's really beginning to rub off on Angel.

"Fang, we have to report this back to base," My head snapped up when I heard Iggy's quiet mumble, my eyes gave a quick scan of our little shelter. We'd managed to somehow start a fire in this icy cave, and all of us were huddled up around it, roasting some meat – though what meat it was, and where Iggy got it from, was a question I didn't want to ask. Gazzy sat beside me, tearing away at some of his meat and gulping down some juice whilst Nudge sat cuddled up next to Iggy (for "warmth" apparently, warmth my ass). As excited as I was that Max really was alive, I couldn't help the sickening dread I was beginning to feel. Whoever that guy was, he's the one that bought Max and now had that woman and those creepy ass machines of her on his side. He'd also just offered me as a reward to that mentally insane creature, and basically everyone else in the Flock as well. But even with that, the thing that worried me the most was that image that Angel had seen before he noticed to her.

Those two children...

_Why did Max look so happy whilst holding them?_

"All of you saw that right? That guy just made an open threat to us, finding Max is going become a lot harder." I picked up a log from next to me and threw it into the fire, watching it blaze as I thought out my next words carefully. "We've now become the hunted, that guy wants us badly, and Brigid is now on side. We can't afford to sit idle like this." I sighed, pulling my meat from the fire and yanking my scarf down just enough for me to eat properly. "I know everyone's tired, but we need to finish our food and get out of here as soon as possible. I'm getting a seriously bad feeling coming off of that guy, and we don't know if Brigid has any of those Silencer things on hand at the minute. I also don't particularly want to find out either," I bit into my meat, chewing slowly as I relayed the message in my mind, hoping Angel would pick up on it. "You guys get some sleep, I'll keep watch. When Angel gets back and eats, we'll head out. I'll carry her if she's too tired."

_I'm not a baby Fang, I can carry myself_

I couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed chime of Angel's voice inside my head; before I continued chewing my food. I soon wandered back to my thoughts on those two children Max was carrying, feeling the frown on my face.

Who were they?

And why did they look so eerily familiar?


End file.
